What the future may hold
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: Jackie takes Jade and Tohru with him to New York in order to pick up something for the museum and while there she meets up with Jake Long and his friends. things get interesting when Hsi wu some how manages to get out of the demons prison. what will happen as this unlikely friendship grows and they fight together.
1. Chapter 1

Jade Chan stood staring at the statue of Liberty, Jackie had brought her along to New York where he was meant to pick up something for the Museum. Tohru had come along as well and was standing next to her looking around for Jackie who had disappeared.

"_Man Trixie what's the deal?"_ A loud annoyed voice broke her concentration on the statue and she turned to look at the people walking by, two boys and girl. One of the boys was Chinese American, the other white and the girl was African. They looked to be about the same age as she was.

"Jake chill, I felt like just hanging." She laughed slightly and then mumbled something that Jade couldn't hear.

Tohru took a step back without looking and Jade called out as he did. "Watch out!"

The boy called Jake pushed the other two out of the way and jumped back just in time not to be hit by Tohru. Who looked down at them and smiled apologetically.

"I am so sorry." He said "You are alright?"

"Yo, T you need to watch what you're doing." Jade said shaking her head.

"_Trixie, Spud you alright?" the boy said as he looked over at them. _

"Fine." They said in unison.

"I'm Jade and this is Tohru." Jade said in way of introduction as she smiled at the three friends.

_Jake looked the girl up and down, if he had to guess she was probably around his age, she had short black hair and dark eyes, her clothes were normal enough, jeans, a long sleeve white shirt and an orange hoodie. "I'm Jake and these are my friends, Trixie and Spud." _

They talked for a few minutes and decided that they would all go to the island for an up close look at the statue. It took them about an hour to get to the island by boat and they spent the time talking. Jade told them all the stories about the adventures she had had with Jackie fighting the Dark hand and their other enemies. He seemed to get a kick out of them and didn't shoot her down with lying like most people did when she brought those things up.

_Who in the world was this girl? Jake thought as he listened to her go on about fighting demons and finding magical talismans. He would have to ask his grandfather about this Shendu that she kept bring up, he seemed to be one of their biggest enemies. He thought the name was familiar from some of the old texts that his grandfather had made him read. Sometimes being a Dragon was a pain but he wouldn't change it for the world. _

Jade laughed and smiled. Trixie was an interesting girl she was very energetic and god help Spud if he did something stupid. She had seen the two fighting on and off since they got on the boat.

"_So, what are you doing in New York Jade?" Trixie asked sitting down again after having slapped Spud across the back of his head for the seventh time in the last half hour. _

"My Uncle Jackie is here to pick something up to take back to the museum in San Francisco." she answered

"_Do you know what you're doing after he picks it up?" Spud asked raising an eyebrow at her. _

"No idea." She answered honestly, they probably would be heading back to San Francisco as soon as he had retrieved it. She fingered the rabbit talisman where it sat in her hoodie pocket. She had taken it from the vault in section thirteen right before they left, along with the pig. She wanted to have at least some form of protection with her in case something happened. They always seemed to run into something either demonic or magical in some way.

"_Well if your uncle doesn't mind then you can come over to my place and hang with the three of us before you have to take off." Trixie said with a smile. _

Just as they climbed off the boat a bright green light flashed above them and Jade sneered when she saw the form that came through it.

"Hsi wu." She barely whispered the name but it was enough that Jake heard her.

_What in the world? This is such a strange creature? A demon? Hsi wu ? He gave Trixie a look and watched as she and Spud dropped back into the boat before it could pull away from the dock. He looked over and Jade and Tohru only to find Jade racing around in a circle so fast that he couldn't see her very well and Tohru in a fighting stance. _

"You are coming with me Jade." The demon said as he reached out his clawed hand and grabbed her before she had the chance to switched talismans and hit him with a laser beam, she screamed on impulse and struggled trying to break free.

_Jake looked around at the people around and was glad to see that no one other than them and Tohru were in the area. "Dragon Up." He said and turned into his dragon form flying after the demon. He managed to catch up to them just as she broke free of his claws and fell. He caught her and sent flame at the demon bat just as she focused her eyes on him and a laser beam headed his way as well. He flew back down and dropped her right into Tohru's arms as he shifted back into his human form. The looks on their faces were priceless. _

"You are a dragon?" Tohru asked while still holding Jade as she squirmed trying to get down. After a moment he set her on her feet and she ran at Jake. Just before she reached him she jumped and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that?!" she asked in annoyance.

"_OW!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head where she had hit him. "I just saved you from that large Bat thing is what." _

"Oh where did that crazy bat boy go." She muttered under her breath looking around. "I hope he won't come after me again right now."

"Come Jade we must leave this island and find Jackie." Tohru said as he walked back to the edge of the dock where the boat was beginning to pull back in. Jade sighed and headed back that way pulling a stunned Jake along as well. There was a spark that went through their hands and down to their toes, she let go of his hand and ran the rest of the way before turning back to him and waved.

_Her hair blew around in the wind. She looks very pretty. That thought caused him to pause. It hadn't been that long since he and Rose broke up, besides Jade wasn't even from this part of the country nor was she actually from America in the first place. She probably wouldn't want to date a Dragon any way he thought with a mental sigh and walked to the boat. _

Up in the sky just out of sight Hsi wu watched the Dragon boy and the girl he wanted to make his own. There was something beginning there that he did not like. He wanted Jade to be his and only his he wanted her to never see another as a possibility. He had done nothing but think about her since the day that she had trapped him with his brothers and sisters. He wasn't really sure how he had managed to get out this time but he was glad that he had. Now it was time to come up with a plan and get Jade. He would take her away somewhere that no one would ever find them and he would make her his in every way possible as soon as she was of the right age.


	2. chapter 2

The group of five made their way to the hotel in which the J-team (the members that had come) was staying in. Jake and his friends left not long after that headed home or so they told Jade.

Jake actually went to find his grandpa and ask him some questions. He actually ended up finding him at their house. His grandpa was doing some reading in the living room. He looked up as Jake walked in the door.

"Hey grandpa can I ask you a question." He said as he sat down on the couch not far from him.

"What is it?" He asked

"What do you know about someone or something named Shendu?" he asked

The book his grandpa had been reading dropped to the floor and he looked startled.

"Shendu was a demon and a dragon at that. He was bad news and centuries ago he was defeated and sealed away with his brethren in the astral realm. What brought his name to your attention?" he asked

"Trixie, Spud and I ran into a couple of people today, they are from San Francisco and according to them Shendu has been running amok over there. They apparently just sealed them all away for good or at least they thought they did but something happened today and they know about me being a Dragon now." Jake explained as they continued to talk.

His grandpa didn't say anything for a few more minutes as he sat there. "I wish to meet these people."

Jake told his grandpa that they had dropped them off in front of the hotel they were staying at and that he had given Jade the number to get a hold of him to let him know if they would be staying around for a little while.

Jade sat in the room she and Jackie were sharing for the duration of their stay in New York; he was sitting on his bed with a lab top in front of him, looking for all the different legends about Dragons and about Demons.

"Jackie are we staying here for a while or headed back home soon?" she asked making him look up at her his dark eyes staring out at her.

"We're here for at least three days; the museum is in the middle of a show and can't send the piece back to San Francisco until then. Why?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tohru and I meet some kids today that want to hang out and I really like them." She said conveniently leaving out anything to do with Hsi Wu showing up out of anywhere, she knew that he would freak out and try to send her back home with Tohru earlier out of worry. She didn't want to leave she was happy and had enjoyed her time today with Jake, Trixie and Spud.

"Jade! We are here just for the artifact, however I suppose if you really want to we can do something with these kids." He said with a smile.

Jade smiled and lay down on the bed her eyes closed. She was very happy maybe she would come away from this trip with three new friends.

Hsi wu stood in his human form at the top of a building overlooking the Hudson river. The night was beginning and he ran a hand through his hair pushing it back out of his eyes. He had come up with a plan, he would wait until he could catch Jade on her own, than he would bring her back to this building.

It was so hard to see her with someone else, this new boy Jake he was a Dragon a son of the children who came from his brother's line. It was not an unheard of thing for young dragons to mingle with humans as they were part human themselves. He had heard from Shendu many times about the first woman he had courted, she had been from his kingdom and she had been the daughter of the former king of his land.

He himself had never gotten into a relationship with any human female. It had never been something he had any intrest in doing, at least not until he had meet Jade. She had been very nice to him when he has been in this form before. She was very pretty her hair shorter than most girls. Her eyes were brown almost black and they were full of different emotions. She had made him fell something, he couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

It may not have been obvious to the humans how she had changed over the last few months but to him it was painfully so. She had begun to change, to become a teenager. It wouldn't be too far off in the future that she would be old enough to become a mother.

As the moon rose high into the sky he lay down on the floor. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Jackie, Jade and Tohru meet up with Jake, his grandpa, Trixie and Spud at a coffee shop not too far away from the park.

Jackie smiled a big smile. "Mr. Long, it's nice to see you again." He said slightly bowing to him.

Jake and Jade both shook their heads in amazement their mouths both falling open. Well I guess that was a surprise to both of them.

"Jackie, it is good to see you as well. How is your Uncle?" he asked

"Uncle is fine, he will probably call soon to check in." Jackie said with a small laugh.

The three thirteen year olds and Jade spent the next two hours talking as the grownups did the same.

"That was unexpected." She said with a smile. "I wouldn't have expected for them to know each other."

"_Strange that." Trixie said "Wonder how that happened." _

"_That's a good question." Jake said with a sigh watching Jade as she laughed with Trixie and Spud and as she ran her hand through her hair. She really was beautiful. Her large dark eyes glowing with emotion and love, she was very happy. He really wished that he could tell her that she was going to be a friend if not more. Every time that he began to think about her like that it also made him think about his ex-girlfriend Rose and everything that they had gone through. It hadn't been very long since they had ended and he was very weary that he had already begun to get feelings for someone else. _

Wonder if Jake likes me? He sure is cute Jade thought with a hidden smile and watched him. He was at ease with his friends and his family. Trixie had told her while he and Spud were down in the kitchen getting drinks that he had just got out of a relationship with another girl and that they weren't about to let him get into something to quickly if they could help it.

Music played in the back ground while they played video games and ate snacks. The room got very warm very quickly, she went outside on to the small balcony to cool down. It was a minute later that she was joined by Trixie.

"To hot for you too?" She asked leaning against the railing.

"Yes, I came out here to get away from the heat." Jade answered.

"What was that creature that came after you?" she asked tilting her head.

"Hsi Wu? He is a demon." She answered biting the side of her cheek. "We sent him back into their demon prison."

"Then how did he get out?" Trixie asked

"That we don't know." She sighed

Trixie turned and headed back inside leaving her to think about things. About two minutes later she had closed her eyes and was leaning against the rail. It was in that second that she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She opened her eyes and screamed.

_The three other kids ran out onto the balcony but it was too late. They couldn't see Jade or Hsi Wu. Jake felt something shatter again inside. What will happen next? _


	3. Chapter 3

When Jade opened her eyes again it was to a dark room. She scanned it as she sat up and realized that Hsi Wu was not around. That she thought was not like him. Her eyes took in the surroundings with something close to wonder. This place was old, she could tell thanks to so much time spent with Jackie that it was at least a hundred years old and some of the walls looked like if they were hit just hard enough they would crumble. The walls were white but not like white paint more like stone, which she reasoned with herself it probably was.

She stood up and walked toward one small window in the wall, it was like slit more than a window she was amazed at how tall it was. It started about her height and went half way up to the ceiling. Looking out she could a river not too far away and beyond that what looked like the city. Where had he taken her she wondered again as she turned back around to face the room. She looked up at the top of the ceiling and noticed that just off to the side was a whole large enough that Hsi Wu would be able to come and go as he pleased. She sighed that Demon was nuts.

"Ah, you're up." Hsi Wu said as he came in through said opening and landed on the floor not too far away from her. He moved closer and changed to look human and then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his arms. "You still smell good." He whispered as he breathed in her scent.

"You're still a freak and a Demon." she hissed struggling to get away from his hold, until he suddenly pushed her back and she fell on her butt with a thud.

"True, I am still a Demon, I can't change that Jade but I will make you mine." He narrowed his eyes at her and growled softly. "It is funny to watch the fat man and your uncle go nuts over you missing. Plus that new boy of yours is going crazy with guilt."

She felt herself blush when he called Jake her boy. "He isn't mine and Uncle Jackie and Tohru will figure out where ever it is you have taken me. You will not win this time either."

"Hmm, won't I?" He smirked a devilish smirk and grabbed her once again, this time pulling her to the bed and throwing her into the softness of the pillows laying there. "I have been patient with you Jade but I will be keeping you here away from everyone until I can make you mine."

"I will never be yours, no matter what you do. I refuse to be." She said with a sneer.

He leaned down so his face was even with hers, "You will be one day, and you will give up this fight. I have no problem with hurting those you love Jade and I will if you don't stop."

She didn't say anything to that. She knew he wasn't lying he really would hurt them. She did not want to be anything to him; she hated Hsi Wu with a passion. He was detestable. She had never been gladder then when they had sent him back to the other realm. How the heck had gotten out of there again anyway.

Jake took to the sky within a few minutes after they discovered that Jade had been taken. He flew around the city looking for any sign of her or Hsi Wu. Two hours after he had gone up he landed down on the top of the apartment building that they lived in and sighed. He stared out over the view and wished that he didn't suddenly fell like he could do absolutely nothing. There was something he still didn't know about this Hsi Wu character, mainly though he just wanted to know why he wanted Jade.

Jackie and Tohru had gone over the whole story with his family as they sat around the table. They explained about how it was that the team had sent him back with Jade getting the final hit in by releasing his tail which then allowed him to be sent back. Though that didn't explain it to him any more than anything else did.

If he had to guess he would say that the demon guy had decided that Jade was his property.


	4. Chapter 4

Hsi Wu laughed to himself as he flew back to the church which at the moment housed the girl who he intended to make his future bride. The little Dragon boy might be a problem if he could figure out how to tap into the powers that all dragons had inherited from his brother. Their ability to fly was of course one, but they also could tap into his strength and astral projection and invisibility. If he could tap into the power of astral projection he would most likely be able to find her. Hsi Wu laughed slightly thanking god that the ability to do so had been forgotten over the generations.

Jade knew not of the creatures born from the unions of his brothers and sisters. He wasn't even sure of any other than Shendu's dragon descendants. He flew around the tower twice before he entered to check the perimeter for any intruders, not he thought to himself that there were likely to be any. He had found a dress about the right size for Jade hanging out on a clothes line and grabbed it on his way. He wondered what she would look like in a dress.

"Jade, I come bearing gifts." He said with a short hiss at the end.

She glared at him. "Gifts, you say. I don't want your gifts."

He tossed the dress to her and she caught it before it could hit her. "Change in to that now!"

"Not with you watching." She said with a small glare.

Instead of saying anything he just flew back out to do another search of the area. She sighed. Well at least he hadn't demanded to stay. She went red in anger knowing that if they didn't find her then eventually he would demand as much. She quickly changed into the dress which was a light blue color and reached her knees. She was still rather short for her age so for this dress to be that short on her meant it was probably meant for someone at least a year younger.

Even to say that she hated him sounded wrong it wasn't definite enough. She loathed the demon of the sky more than she had even loathed Shendu. She wished that he would disappear and stay gone. She wasn't as ignorant of why he had taken her as he believed she was. How she hated the fact that she had shown any interest in his human persona, if she hadn't maybe none of this would be happening.

Jake was reading through one of the many books his grandfather seemed to have on the subject of Dragons and found that there were many pages missing from one of the oldest books, it looked as if they had been torn out. He went to his grandfather with questions as soon as he had put the book back.

"Grandpa, can you tell me about our race?" his dad who was standing next to his grandpa just sighed.

"Let's go for a walk." His grandpa said and they began the walk down to the street. "What is it that you want to know Jake?"

"For a start can you tell me why one of the books in the library is missing pages?" he asked

"I do not have the answer to that question, my grandpa passed that book to my father and him to me and it will go to you one day. I think that it may have been written by the first our kind." He answered "some say we are the decedents of the Shendu the Dragon sorcerer."

Jake stopped. That would mean that this Hsi Wu was somehow related to them as well. "Wouldn't that make this Hsi Wu person a distant relative?"

"True it would, but so far removed that it wouldn't matter much, though I wager he hates our kind." His grandpa said "We are said to be the result of Shendu's affairs with human females."

Once again he stopped, if Shendu had affairs with Humans and Created their race than, he forced the thought of that to trail off as the direction his mind had been headed caused a small fire to grow in the pit of his stomach. He doubted Jade was old enough for that any way, or at least he hoped so.

"From the look on your face I see you came to the same conclusion as we did. We believe that Jade is safe from that for the time being; however we still haven't found a clue as to where she may be." His grandpa said just as they came back to the door to the apartment building.

Jake walked back up to the apartment following his grandpa and sending out as many wishes as he could to any god or goddess who was listening to keep an eye on Jade until they could find her. It was silent as they made their way and once they opened the door the only sound was that of his mom in the kitchen, dad in the living room and his sister singing to the radio.

He spent the rest of the night writing in a book that his friends the sisters of fate had given him; they had told him it would contact them when he wrote in it. He wrote everything that had happened, explained who Jade was and waited. Somewhere along the way he passed out because he was woken by the light of the sun the next morning. His book glow a soft white and writing had been added in the script of his friends.

_This Jade Chan has been in many a situation of trouble. The demon you spoke of is planning on making her his first human bride once she is old enough. As a heads up Jake in the time that Hsi Wu was from the latest age a female was married off was fourteen. She is thirteen same as you correct? If that is the case than you have a year in which to find her, we think she is in an old church somewhere in the city by the river. We hope you find her quickly. He may not go by those rights we can't be sure. Hopefully she will be safe when you find her. We wish you all the luck in the world. By the way it isn't going to be long until she is capable so hurry! _

Jake told his family what he had learned. He, his mom, sister and grandpa all took to the sky to search for any churches by the river. His dad, Jackie and Tohru took the car. By the end of the day they had it narrowed down to only six that were old built when the country was still new. Of those two were made of stone and had been condemned.

As she lay in the small bed if that's what you could call it, looking at it more closely it was more like a nest; Jade was grinding her teeth as pain shot through her stomach and abdominal area. She cursed her body for this. Oh she knew that this was what girls called cramps her mom and complained about them when she lived with them. She knew that if they didn't find her soon she was doomed. Hsi Wu would never let her go of his own free will and if they didn't find her before the end of the week she knew it wouldn't matter if they did because he would have won.

She was a fighter that's true but she knew that even with all of the things she knew she couldn't fight him off forever; he would wait until she was asleep or too tired to fight. He was a demon after all. She got up off the nest and walked to the window, it was getting dark again and he hadn't returned yet so maybe he wouldn't be back tonight. That would give her at least the rest of the night to figure something out. She could hear sounds on the wind but she couldn't be sure as to what was causing them. Just as she went to leave the window she heard wings flapping. She looked up at the whole in the ceiling just in time to see the sky demon enter.

"I see you put it on like I told you too." He said as he landed on the floor and without much thought he transformed into his human persona.

"I am glad you approve." She said sarcastically as she made her way back to the nest.

"You still have your attitude. I wonder how long it will be until you give up your fight." He said following her and trapping her against the softness of the nest as he had done before. He ran a hand down the side of her face and she flinched away from it. "Soon, you will be mine." He placed his other hand on her stomach and rubbed circles on it.

She cursed herself that it actually made her feel slightly better. She wished deeply that the others would find her. Hsi Wu's eyes were a grey-green color and were shimmering with some kind of emotion she hadn't yet figured out. "I will never be yours in my heart."

"Oh I beg to differ." He forced her head to turn so she was staring straight into his eyes and he pushed his mouth down on hers claiming it in a hard kiss. She struggled and he growled in his throat before he finally let go of her.

"Your Dragon boy and his family are out searching for you along the river, how they came to that conclusion is beyond me but I don't think they will find you. I am good at hiding things with my magic." He said with a smirk at her. "You liked me once in this form Jade why does it matter now?"

"I liked someone I thought was human and you are not human." She snapped "You aren't anything like the boy you pretended to be."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the cushions. "You're right I'm not that little boy who played to all your dreams, I'm a demon and I have decided that you shall be my bride and the mother of my children. Our children will be their own species new to this world." He threw her back on the nest again. "I have never taken a human as a bride you will be the first."

For the next three days he didn't leave the church. He continually watched her and she felt sick to her stomach when she went to the bathroom one day and found blood, it wouldn't be long now.

On the last day of the week she heard Jake calling out and screamed as loud as she could. Hsi Wu grabbed her and smacked her across the face sending her back into the nest.

"Did you hear that?" Jake called out as he turned back toward the last church he had passed, his family coming in from every direction.

"I heard it too Jake." His sister called as they closed in on the church. She scanned it over and saw the whole in the roof. She signaled to the family.

The four of them flew in to the tower of the church, Jake saw Jade on the nest her hand on her face which was red.

"Get out!"

The yell was from the boy who was standing next to the nest, the boy who had threatened him, Hsi Wu in his human form.

"I can't let you keep her here." He called out as he landed and turned into his human form. "She has a family and you can't have her."

"I will have her!" Hsi Wu said as he turned back into his demon form, Jake matched him by turning back into his dragon form.

"Mom, get her out of here." He called

He needn't have bothered as his sister had already snuck around to the back side of nest and told Jade to climb on. They were half way out the whole. He and Hsi Wu were fighting. He took his eye off the demon for a single second and then the last thing he heard before everything went black was Jade's voice.

"Jake! Look out!"

His family called out to him as well his mom and grandpa fighting Hsi Wu after he passed out. Tohru and Jackie busted down the door that lead in from the stairway up from the bottom floor. Tohru began chanting as Jackie used the item from the immortal that had first sent him to the other realm.

Jade and his sister had turned around and where close enough to the floor that she jumped down and landed on her knees. "Hey Hsi Wu, I told you I would never be yours and if you ever get out of that realm again so help me I will find a way to destroy you!" she yelled as she ran over to Jake and picked his head up placing it in her lap.

Hsi Wu screamed as he flew through a portal that was created and sealed right behind him. He swore as he entered that realm again that he would find another way out and when he did he would get Jade Chan. She would either be his or she would be no ones.

Two hours later they were in the Long family apartment. Jade was wearing a loose pair of sweat pants and a hoodie over a tee. She had showered as soon as they let her and thanks to his mom she had on a pad. She cursed that part of being a girl.

"Jade!" the voice that called out was Trixie, she ran at her as soon as the girl came out of the bathroom. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Spud just smiled at her.

Jake was still out cold but he didn't seem to have any swelling from where he had got hit. His mom said he would probably wake up after another hour. She also said he was fine otherwise, no injuries. That made Jade happy.

"We will be headed back to California soon." Jackie said as she sat down next to him. Her smile faded slightly. So her time in New York was over and she probably wouldn't ever see her new friends again. "Jade your parents want you to go home for a visit as soon as possible."

She only nodded her head at that. She had figured they would. In two years they had missed out on a lot of things and now she had at least one more to add to the list as far as her mom was concerned. She didn't really want to leave yet. A few minutes later she excused herself to get some fresh air on the balcony. A few minutes after that she heard the door open.

"Hey."

She turned her head around to look at Jake. His hair was messed up like he had just woken up and he was smiling. "Hey yourself, you had us all worried."

"Ah, I have a hard head and heal fast." He said his grin widening.

"Uncle Jackie says we're leaving soon back to California." She said "Plus he also said my parents want me to go home for a visit."

"Home?" he asked with a frown.

"Hong Kong." She clarified.

Jake ran a hand over her arm. Then he pulled her into a hug. "Hopefully we can keep in touch, I like you, Jade."

"I hope so too and I like you too Jake." She said

A few minutes later they headed back into the apartment. The living room was still full of people as they came in to it. His mom was no longer there having gone into the kitchen to start making dinner. Jackie and Tohru were sitting on one of couches, his dad and grandpa on the other. His sister was on the floor playing with their dog. Trixie and Spud were playing some kind of card game. At any rate everyone looked up when they entered.

"Jake, thank god your awake." His dad said while everyone else smiled.

Trixie and Spud noted that their hands were intertwined. Jackie and Tohru also noted that but none of them said anything about it.

"We have been invited to stay for dinner." Jackie said catching her eye a minute later. "We accepted so you have a few hours to spend with your friends before we head back to the hotel to pack."

Trixie, Spud, Jake and Jade all went back to his room. They ended up playing games for a little bit and then just talking. Trixie helped her set up an email and made sure to add her, Spud and Jake's emails to it before writing down the password and screen name for her so she could get on and check to see if they had written. They were going to stay in touch no matter what.

"It's a promise." Trixie said with a smile. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble while you're away. Next time you won't have the Long's around to come to the rescue."

"No, I'll have the J team and an annoying boy named Pacco." She said with a laugh. "I always get in trouble but it never seems to stick."

After dinner she, Jackie and Tohru left. Jake, Trixie and Spud waved them off and swore to see them off at the airport in the morning.


End file.
